El libro más peligroso
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Algunas fiestas nuevas son desconocidas para los Ancient, pero no es motivo para dejarlas pasar ahora que han regresado. Y menos cuando se encuentra un regalo perfecto


**Disclaimer:** _Himaruya y Tacito, friends forever._

* * *

**El libro más peligroso**

Roma, que es como la cosa más impaciente del mundo, esta como "selodoyya!selodoyya!", desde que consiguió el regalo de San Valentín perfecto para Germania, así que o le dejo que se lo dé ya o Helena se lo lleva, porque yo estoy que no lo aguanto.

Germanía empieza a sonreír mientras escribe en su libreta, baja el lápiz poniéndolo de golpe sobre la mesa... Se humedece los labios, se pasa una mano por el pelo y en un impulso...

—ROOOM!,

Roma, que estaba dando saltos envolviendo el paquete con papel de regalo en el taller, cantando algo, se mete un susto que se le para el corazón y lo esconde en cualquier sitio rápidamente... bajo algunas telas de las que usan para cubrir las esculturas a medio hacer. a su espalda.

—Q-Quid?,

—¿Estas aquí? —mete la cabeza por la puerta.

—Sic —sonrisa culpable girándose de golpe. Sonrojito igual sajón, inevitable.

—E-Estaba buscándote —declara entrando al taller.

—¿Qué pasa? —No se separa de la tela bajo la que lo ha metido porque está notándolo resbalar contra su espalda y si se separa se le cae.

—No que pase nada es que... Mmm... Dejaste tu ropa en el cuarto tirada por todos lados —Germania, querido, hasta tú sabes que para regañar a alguien tienes que dejar de sonreír se ladito y poner cara de culpable. Se le acerca.

—Eh... estoy probando una forma nueva de organización —se ríe.

—Desorganización —le acusa con el dedito deteniéndose a un buen metro de distancia.

—Admito que si bien podría parecer eso a ojos de un observador desinformado, en realidad no lo es —carraspeos—. Vale, vale, ahora iré a recoger, no me riñas.

—Ya he recogido yo —le mira a los ojos y luego sonríe de lado un instante—. ¿Qué haces tan sospechoso?

—¿S-Sospechoso? —se plancha más contra la espalda—. No hago nada sospechoso —quizás podrías sonar un poco menos culpable, hace un movimiento raro para ver si consigue que no se le caiga el paquete si se separa.

—Ja. Estás ahí en vez de estar aquí —señala el suelo a su lado—, intentando convencerme con tus sucias artimañas de que la desorganización y el desorden son buenos métodos.

—Ah, eso... —sí no te creas que no ha notado que no puede acercarse y tocarte—. Quizás podrías venir tú —trata de acercarse pero siente que se resbala el paquete, así que vuelve para atrás y estira una mano hacia él, sonriendo.

Germania mira atrás de Roma y frunce un poquito el ceño extrañado, se acerca un pasito mirándole de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué tú no?,

—Porque... —piensapiensapiensa—. A veces también me gusta que seas tú el que venga.

—Pero si ya he venido... —se sonroja un poco y da otro pasito hacia él.

—Pues sí, pero no hasta aquí a darme un beso —sonríe y consigue maaaaaás sonrojo.

—AAh, Ehm... Eso.

Roma cierra los ojos y pone los labios en forma de beso, sin moverse de donde está. Germania se sonroja más aún sin mucha idea de qué hacer, como siempre, vacilando mientras da dos pasitos hacia él.

El romano estira los brazos a ver si le alcanza, el germano da otro pasito más y ahora debe poderlo atrapar. Le pone un dedo el los labios.

Igual el latino le abraza y le atrae hacia sí separándose un poquito de la espalda, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo. Germania se sonroja un poco más pero le deja hacer.

—Que es lo que te pasa hoy, ¿eh?

—¿Que me pasa de qué? —le atrae con un brazo, volviendo a apoyarse y le toma un mechón de pelo, jugando con él entre los dedos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Aún cuando actúas de manera incomprensible casi siempre... —de agacha el frente un poco y levanta la mano para quitarle el mechón de golpe—, hoy parece que algo traes.

Roma se queda con la mano en alto y como le ha quitado el pelo la pone directamente en su mandíbula, acariciándole un poco el cuello y sonriendo más.

—¿Algo de qué?

—Algo de... Raro —sigue la caricia y sonríe un poco, humedeciéndose los labios.

Acerca la cara del sajón hacia si y le besa en los labios. Germania le besa de vuelta, repegándose un poco y como al Roma se le va la olla, se va a buscarle dejando que el paquete se resbale y se caiga al suelo.

El germano se separa de golpe. El romano parpadea, porque ni se ha enterado.

—Algo se cayó —advierte un poco extrañado.

—¿El... qué? —mira alrededor y cuando nota el paquete en el suelo levanta las cejas, suelta a Germania y lo recoge, volviendo a esconderlo a su espalda, con su misma sonrisa culpable. Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué es eso?,

—Ehm... —se ríe y se palmea la cara, derrotado.

—Was? ¡¿Qué es?! —ceño algo fruncido.

—Era una sorpresa.

—¿Una... Sorpresa para mí? —le mira a los ojos.

Roma se humedece los labios y le mira.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sic, en realidad —sonríe y lo saca de detrás de su espalda—. Se suponía que tenía que dártelo en la decimoquinta Kalenda de martius.

—Y te he atrapado —sonríe de lado.

—De hecho estaba pensando en dartelo antes igual, ¡porque te va a gustar mucho! —saltitos—. Lo encontré hace poco, no sabía que lo habían conservado.

—¡¿Qué es?! —mira el paquete

—Bueno, no terminé de envolverlo, pero ¡ábrelo! —igual de emocionado.

Germania sonríe un poquitín y lo toma, intentando adivinar que es.

—¿Es algo... Mío?

Niega con la cabeza, es un libro. El sajón levanta las cejas abriéndolo en la primera hoja, que resulta ser la última porque esta de cabeza. Le da la vuelta y lo abre del lado correcto.

En la portada se lee "Germaniae, de Cornelius Tácitus" El rubio parpadea.

—¿Es un libro sobre... Mí?

—Creo que nunca lo leíste, de hecho, creo que nunca supiste de su existencia siquiera —asiente—. Lo escribió Tacitus, uno de mis historiadores, sobre el año cien aproximadamente, si no recuerdo mal... con lo que yo y mis tropas le contamos sobre ti.

Germania levanta las cejas.

—Seguro todo lo que dice esta mal... —aún así lo mira súper interesado preguntándose como demonios le veía Roma entonces... Además hoy por hoy, más allá de sus recuerdos que son bastante generales, no tiene muchas cosas físicas para transportarse a aquella época. Quizás un libro le ayudara a recordar cosas. Acaricia un poco el título

—Pensé que te haría gracia leerlo, quizás puedas usarlo en clase para explicar a los chicos como es que los romanos os veíamos —propone un poco avergonzadito.

El sajón se sonroja un poquitín imaginándose que el libro va a decir que eran unos bárbaros.

—Seguro requerirá acotaciones tras cada declaración, con lo tonto que eres... —le atrae un poco hacia él.

—Bueno, es MÍ visión... no la estricta realidad —se ríe dejándose atraer.

—Eso será gracioso. Aunque quizás algunas partes las hayas descrito bien... Lo evidente por ejemplo: "son altos, fuertes e imponentes",

—Oh, hay cosas peores, no recordaba que Tacitus estuviera tan fascinado hasta que lo volví a leer.

—¿Cosas... Peores?,

—Bueno... habla bastante de mi... es decir, te compara a menudo conmigo y habla de las relaciones que había entre ambos pueblos y no siempre salgo tan airoso de esas comparaciones, me refleja de forma bastante decadente —le mira a los ojos.

Los ojos azules miran al libro de reojo y luego a Roma... Y luego otra vez al libro.

—¿Tacitus dices que era este buen hombre y muy buen historiador?

El romano se muere de la risa.

—Algún romano decente debía haber...

—En realidad, no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero creo que le gustabas a Tacitus.

El germano abre la boca y luego la vuelve a cerrar... La abre de nuevo.

—Quizás sólo es un buen historiador y muy realista.

—Nah, no tanto. Escribía sobre tus gentes sin haberlas conocido nunca, todo es de lo que le contábamos, ya lo verás.

—Quizás entonces —se detiene a mitad de la frase un instante—. Másbienlegustabaalquecontabalahistoria —murmura mirándole un instante, antes de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

—También —se ríe y le da un besito corto—. Aunque las comparaciones son suyas, eso nunca se lo dije yo.

El sajón abraza un poco el libro y sonríe un poquito de lado.

—La verga de los germanos es más grande que la de los romanos... —le pica —, proporcional a su altura y tamaño.

—JA! —mano directa a la mencionada en cuestión.

—Ah! —saltito, le agarra de la muñeca, Roma se riiiiie otra vez—. Pedir. Permiso.

—Naaaah,

—JA! ¡Yo no voy a toquetearte a ti tu pequeña verguita!

—Bien, te lo haré yo a ti hasta que pidas clemencia o aprendas bien los conceptos grande y pequeño —sonríe con cara de depredador, yendo con la otra mano.

—Nein, Nein... Yo voy a leer —protesta un poquito tragando saliva y dando un paso atrás, intentando quitarle con la mano con la que trae cargando el libro.

—Aaaw, ni siquiera puedes esperar a saber qué dice...

—¡No he dicho eso!

—Pero yo sí, porque lo seeeeeeé —burlón,

Germania le da un empujón y frunce el ceño.

—¡No es verdad, sólo no quiero que me estés toqueteando así como así!

Roma se ríe, separándose un poco con el empujón.

—Puedo hacerlo mientras lees, a ver hasta donde aguantas.

—Nein —categórico... As usual.

—¿Seguroooo? —vuelve a acercarse.

—Ja, ja... Segurísimo.

—Pues ponte a leer, anda, total, a un machote tan fuerte y duro no tiene que importunarle lo que yo haga ahí abajo.

Germania carraspea SABIENDO que esto va a ir mal.

—Bien.

Roma se acerca riendo y le besa ooootra vez. Beso que le devuelven.

—Déjamelo —pide el moreno cuando se separa del beso, refiriéndose al libro.

—¿D-Dejarte qué? —no me importa que se lo este señalando... Sí, se le va la cabeza.

—El libro, quiero leerte un trozo que te gustará —pide.

—Un... Ah, el libro... —se lo da.

Roma lo toma sonriendo, pasando las páginas y tira de Germania para ir al cuarto, que ahí se va detrás, sonriendo muy levemente de lado, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

—Aquí está —sonríe al encontrarlo, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, tira de él para que vaya hasta la cama y se tumbe a su lado.

Docilidad... se tumba y hasta le abraza un poco.

—Dice... —se humdece los labios y le mira un momento—. Corría el año seiscientos y cuarenta de la fundación de nuestra ciudad cuando se oyó hablar la primera vez de las armas de los Cimbros, siendo cónsules Cecilio Metelo y Papirio Carbon. Y si desde entonces contamos hasta el segundo consulado de Trajano, hallaremos casi doscientos y diez años, y tantos ha que vamos conquistando a Germaniae —lee.

—Inconquistable —sonríe.

—En el medio de tan largo siglo ha habido grandes daños y pérdidas de una parte y de otra. De manera que ni los Samnitas, ni los Cartagineses, ni las provincias de Hispaniae, ni las de las Galias, ni aun los Partos no nos dieron más avisos de la flaqueza humana, ni nos mostraron más veces que no éramos invencibles; porque más dura y dificultosa cosa es de vencer la libertad de los Germanos —sigue y le mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—¡Me cae bien este hombre Tacitus! —señala sonriendo un poco más, de visible BUEN humor.

Roma se ríe y le besa dejando de lado el libro.

—Alguien... se creía el dueño del mundo... hasta que conoció al GRAN GERMANIA! Hijo de Odin! Dueño de las tierras del norte y peor pesadilla de los romanos —suelta abrazándole de la cintura y tirando de él para que se le acueste encima.

—Alguien ERA el dueño del mundo —responde riéndo y sentándosele encima—. Lo que pasa es que los cabezotas barbaros del norte no habían recibido aun el mensaje que lo informaba.

—Eras dueño de una PARTE del mundo... no de TODO el mundo —tira de él para que se le acerque.

—Y aun así casi lo consigo —susurra dándole un beso oootra vez.

—CASI —se lo devuelve abrazandole. Mira que buen regalo de incentivo, Romita, ahora está de buenas de nuevo.

Bueno y creo que el resto es... evidente lo que viene ahora, ejem. Y... ese era el regalo. lo descubrimos y fue como "no es posible".

Es un BUEN regalo, mira lo encantado que está.

De origine et situ Germanorum («Sobre el origen y territorio de los germanos»), conocido también como Germania, describe a los germanos y su país. La monografía tuvo que escribirse muy poco después del primer año del reinado de Trajano, que fue también el de su segundo consulado, pues Tácito utiliza esta fecha como referencia para calcular cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde los primeros ataques de los cimbrios. "La obra es en general muy objetiva. De sus fuentes literarias Tácito solo menciona a César, pero hay que añadir a Plinio el Viejo y a otros historiadores y geógrafos. Además de la información literaria, Tácito, de quien no consta que tuviera conocimiento directo de los pueblos que habitaban Germania, debió de recopilar las narraciones orales de soldados, mercaderes y viajeros que regresaban del otro lado del Rin. Una primera parte del librito se dedica al estudio global de los germanos: geografía física, instituciones, vida privada y cotidiana, aspectos militares, etc. Luego, de forma más detallada, se describen las peculiaridades de cada etnia por separado.

Pero no todo es objetividad en la obra. Tácito no renuncia a reflejar su visión personal de los germanos y sus relaciones con Roma. Su intención es mostrar cómo entre aquellos se seguían cultivando virtudes que en otro tiempo imperaron en Roma. Creía reconocer en ellos los viejos valores de austeridad, dignidad y valor militar que en otro tiempo poseyeron los romanos, pero que habían venido a menos en tiempos posteriores. Tácito ve con simpatía ciertas características de estos pueblos: su primitivismo, proximidad a la naturaleza, pureza y rusticidad. La comparación con la Roma del momento está siempre presente de forma explícita o implícita. Y la vieja Roma no sale bien parada por su espíritu decadente. Sin embargo, no hay que pensar que el autor profesa una admiración acrítica por los germanos: es consciente de sus defectos principales, como eran la afición a la bebida y el juego, la tendencia a la inactividad en tiempos de paz y la tremenda indisciplina militar.

Además veía cómo los germanos constituían un peligro real para Roma, cuyo deterioro moral la incapacitaba para una defensa eficaz. Sus virtudes guerreras los hacían superiores a los ejércitos romanos, preocupados en muchas ocasiones por intereses que nada tenían que ver con la defensa del imperio. Así, en el capítulo , donde se ocupa de los cimbrios, revisa todos los contratiempos que Roma había sufrido por su causa desde los primeros ataques. No duda en expresar su admiración por ellos cuando los califica de «pueblo pequeño, pero enorme por su gloria»: el pueblo varias veces derrotado, pero nunca sometido.

Germania, la obra de Tácito, fue el arma más peligrosa del nazismo.

Germania se gira con Alemania levantando una ceja, él da un pasito hacia Austria y tira del cuello de Prusia para que les toque a los tres.

Austria le mira de reojo y Prusia protesta sobre algo.

—Así que muchísimo amor por Rom, eteeeeeeeeeeerno amor por Rom... y luego van los tres a conquistar al mundo con lo que Rom escribió sobre MI.

—No dejamos de ser sajones, Vater, la raza aria. Igual ya no hacemos esas cosas —suelta Austria.

—Gracias al cielo... —murmura Suiza, que está leyendo el periódico un poco más allá,

Germania mira a Prusia... y luego a Alemania.. y finalmente a Austria con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión seria e indescifrable.

—Claro! conquistamos el mundo como Rom... pero en tu nombre y el nuestro —suelta Prusia aun hablando en presente, ejem.

—Usándome a MI de ejemplo —le mira de reojo, aun con el ceño fruncido y mirada dura.

—Rom explica cuales son los puntos fuertes de nuestra gente, los tuyos y los nuestros. Nosotros nos parecemos a ti —explica Austria—. Es normal.

—¿Ahora te vas a enfadar porque queríamos ser como tú? Te enfadas cuando queremos ser como él, te enfadas cuando queremos ser como tú. Vati, ¡no hay quien te entienda! —protesta Prusia.

—Nein, ¡si no me enfado! —levanta la mano y le despeina, sonriendo un poco y luego abraza a Alemania, creo yo, por primera vez en su vida de adultos—. MUY por el contrario, son unos chicos listos, raza aria pura, nietos de Odín —palmadas en la espalda a Alemania y tira un poco de Austria también—, muy por encima de los sucios latinos!

Austria casi se desmonta con el tirón y Prusia sonríe conteto.

Veneciano pone los ojos en blanco. Suiza levanta las cejas y mira la escena un poco incrédulo, y creo que Alemania está demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.

—Venga, hemos de ir todos por unas cervezas... puro orgullo Germano! —otro despeinado a Prusia y ahí va el bruto a despeinar a Austria, aunque se detiene en el último momento, sobre todo por la cara de susto que pone Austria.

—BIEEER! —exclama Prusia levantando el brazo, muy motivado con esto.

—Ja... Bier! —Alemania se atreve a seguir a su hermano en el grito... venga, porque además es que el tema no deja de encantarle, aunque ahora ya no hagan esto, sí, sí.

—Bier! Anda Österreich, trae a tu bruder —Germania le señala a Suiza dándole mejor unas palmaditas en el hombro, que igual le hacen fulminarle llevándose la mano al hombro.

—En realidad, Schweiz, no estaba en el eje —suelta Prusia.

Germania se encoge de hombros a Austria a manera de cierta disculpa.

—Ah, nein? —Germania mira a Suiza con sospecha.

—Nein, estuvimos a NADA de conseguir anexarle —asegura Alemania mirando a Suiza también con esos ojitos peligrosos. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo, con cierta sonrisita.

Suiza suspira cerrando el periódico y mirándoles a los cuatro.

—Nein, Schweiz era NEUTRAL, mientras TODOS ellos se volvieron DEMENTES —asegura Suiza uuuuna vez más. Aunque casi nunca les llama a los otros dos dementes con tanto fervor, suele ser solo Austria.

—¿Sabeis quién sí estaba en el eje? —las manos de Veneciano van una al culo de Alemania y la otra al culo de Germania, metiendo la cabeza entre los dos—. Puede que yo sí acepte acompañaros en esa cerveza —le guiña un ojo a Suiza.

Alemania estaba en el proceso de poner los ojos en blanco cuando pega un salto... Dos saltitos Germanos a la vez, mira a Veneciano un poco O.o.

—¿Tu... peleabas para que la raza ARIAy los GERMANOS vencieran? —pregunta Germania sin comprender.

—Era una alianza latinosajona, ¿verdad que sí, amore? —se recarga un poco en Alemania sin quitar las manos de ahí.

—Eh... ah... j'ja... —balbuceos comunes.

Germania intenta separarse de la manita incómoda de Veneciano, mientras carrasapea.

—Ehm... bueno, supongo que todo imperio tiene sus fallos. ¿Vamos a ir por esa cerveza o que?

—JA! —Prusia tira de ellos y Veneciano también... mientras Austria les mira irse porque planea quedarse con Suiza.

—¿Y ustedes dos qué? —pregunta Germania que, no es que Prusia tire de él... es la mano de Veneciano la que está ocasionando que se mueva, mirándoles por encima del hombro.

—Schweiz no puede venir, no es del eje! —insiste Prusia— y el señorito que se quede con él y no moleste.

—Ah, pero... hombre, ahora lo hacemos del eje! —asegura Germania sin dejar de moverse hacia la puerta... buenalamotivacióndelamanodeveneciano,

—Hacerme del eje... bah! Antesmuerto —pero les vendías armas, ni digas que no, Suiza.

—Dejadme a ver si le convenzo —pide Austria sonriendo.

—Eso decías también entonces —suelta Prusia.

—... y CADA maldita vez casualmente se nos frustraba el plan! —grita Alemania también.

Suiza levanta una ceja y mira a Austria que carraspea sonrojándose un poco y apartando la mirada.

—Vaya, alguien tenía esperanza de que me CONVENCIERAS... —Suiza arruga un poco la nariz, aunque sí que ha notado la acusación alemana de "casualmente se frustraba el plan", le mira con ojos entrecerrados, Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Al menos nadie planeaba mi exterminación total... nadie vino a medirme la nariz para garantizar que REALMENTE fuera hijo de vater. Mira tu, quien es el que hoy por hoy se ha puesto a dudar de quien es su padre... —le mira un instante más y sonríe un poquito.

Austria se sienta a su lado cuando los otros cuatro se van.

—No es mi culpa que sea el único de los cuatro con el pelo oscuro.

—El pelo... algún gen recesivo.. —se encoge de hombros—, eras tú el obsesionado con la raza, decididamente no era yo, a mi me da igual.

—Ja, todos sabemos quién es el descastado.

Suiza se cruza de brazos.

—Casi imposible no serlo —asegura sonrojánose un poco—. Nadie parece especialmente preocupado. Sabes lo que dicen, más vale solo que mal acompañado.

—Vater parece preocupado...

—Ah, bueno... recientemente Vater ha aparecido de nuevo y eso cambia un poco la cosa.

—Claro, Vater no es una mala compañía.

—No había pensado en términos familiares desde hace tiempo —carraspea—, podemos decir que Vater es Vater... Y ja, no es mala compañía.

—No sabía que usar la presión familiar habría funcionado, nunca lo intenté,

—No es presión familiar, es que vater es vater —replica—. Tú no tenías a vater de tu lado y... Bueno, puede que si lo hubieras tenido también habría terminado "descastado". Ustedes se volvieron LOCOS. Verás, yo nunca negué ser quien soy... Lo que ocurre es que no creo ser un ridículo "ser superior",

—Vater no hubiera acabado descastado! hubiera sido comandante junto a Deutschland, ¿no le has visto?

Suiza suspira.

—Ja, el que habría terminado más descastado aún habría sido yo —explica razonablemente—, y creo que con un loco más a su favor habrían terminado por ganar la guerra.

—Seguramente habríamos tenido problemas en el momento en que Vater hubiera querido aplastar Italien y hacerse con el control de Roma... pero sé que habría disfrutado como nosotros con lo que hicimos en Frankreich... y tu habrías tenido mucha más presión.

—Ja... Liechtenstein y yo habríamos terminado muertos, o yo una provincia más de Deutschland, si acaso... Viviendo en su casa —hasta tiene un escalofrío.

—Quizás para la absoluta desesperación y presión psicológica de los descastados traidores a la sangre, os habría pedido como sirvientes en Wien.

El helvético le mira con la boca completamente abierta,

—¿¡Sabes que es lo PEOR!? Que te SÉ perfectamente capaz de tenerme a mi Y A LIECHTENSTEIN de sirvientes tuyos en la verdammt Wien.

—Por supuesto. ¿Crees que no puedo imaginarte AHORA MISMO vestido como cuando Italien era pequeño?

Suiza parpadea unos segundos tratando de recordar cómo demonios vestía a Italia de pequeño, abre los ojos COMO PLATOS cuando se acuerda.

—WAS? Nunca, NUNCA me habría vestido de sirvient... a —aprieta los ojos—. Para ti... deja de... deja de imaginarme, además!

Austria sonríe de lado,

—¡Antes MUERTO!

—No te quedaría más remedio...

—¡Y mira cómo disfrutas incluso la idea! —le acusa.

—Desde luego, cuanto más te quejaras al respecto, peor sería.

—¿P-Peor cómo?,

—Pues tendrías que hacer aún cosas peores... de las que te gustarán aún menos.

—¿Te encantaría, verdad? Tenerme de esclavo haciendo cosas... horrendas y humillantes,

Sonríe cínico el austriaco.

—Incluso después que te presté dinero para el piano... ¡¿me tendrías de ESCLAVO en tu casa lavando tus baños en ropa de mujer?!

—Bien, solo por eso podría dejar que fueras desnudo en vez de llevar la ropa de mujer.

—Was?! ¡Hombre! —aprieta los brazos cruzados—, lavando desnudo la letrina, ¿no querrías que lo hiciera con la lengua de una vez?

El moreno se lo piensa, sonriendo y mesándose la barbilla.

—¡No te puedo creer!

Austria se ríe.

—Siempre has sido un FATAL vencedor en las guerras, creo que es por eso que el mismo dios padre no te permite ganar.

—Lo más adorable de ti, además, es que eres incapaz de ver lo erótico del asunto —se levanta... para huir un poco después de decir eso, aparentemente muy tranquilo—. ¿Quieres un café?

—¿L-L-Lo... erótico? —se sonroja, vacila, parpadea, se revuelve—. Ja. Al... café. Es... yo...

—Bien —Austria huye a la cocina.

Suiza sigue pensándoselo. Erótico... bueno lo del vestido de mujer no era NADA erótico. Pero... ¿desnudo... él, haciendo los quehaceres domésticos de Austria? Se moriría. Seguro, seguro, seguro se moriría si tuviera que ir por ahí sacudiendo el culo desnudo para arriba y para abajo... bueno, no, y no solo el culo. Se amarraría algo a la cintura, seguramente al menos la funda de un cojín.

Cierra lo sojos y lo imagina PERFECTO, el, encima de la mesa del comedor RIDÍCULAMENTE GRANDE Y ESTÚPIDO Y FEO de casa de Austria, con un breve taparrabos hecho por él mismo con unos lienzos o algo así, limpiando uno de los candiles del austriaco.

Y luego Austria llegando, con esa ACTITUD... y él sin poderle hacer nada. Ya bastante era la pura idea de ser el esclavo de Austria... claro que todo visto desde el punto de vista erótico. Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja. ¿Qué asquerosas coas podría pedirle? O vergonzosas... seguro le pediría cosas humillantes como que bailara o que le... hiciera cosas...

Con lo cruel que es, que se las hiciera a si mismo mientras le mira… NO, NOOOOOO!, NO NO NO NO NO... N. O. Jamás podría hacer eso, nunca. Cuando Austria vuelva con el café, Suiza va a estar debajo de la mesita del centro, que a su vez estará debajo del sillón, debajo de unos cojines, abajo de la alfombra solo con la idea.

* * *

_Feliz día de San Valentín a todos_ :D


End file.
